


First date

by liamdoesmcpe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdoesmcpe/pseuds/liamdoesmcpe
Summary: Atsumu realizing he has feelings for Sakusa and asking him out on a date
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> Please send your feedback or comment anything! I love interacting with readers.

Atsumu's POV

"Hinata!" I yelled and tossed him the ball. He spiked it and it was received.

Just one more point and practice would be over. The ball went to our side again which Hinata received.

"Nice receive! Omi-kun!" I yelled and Sakusa got the point. Finally, practice is done.

"Nice spike Omi-kun!" I held my hand up for a high five. He stared at it weirdly for a few seconds and high fived me "Yeah whatever Atsumu." he said and went to his gym bag.

"Omi-san high fived someone!" Hinata exclaimed.

"And that someone is Atsumu!" Bokuto followed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled at them.

We took down everything so we could all go hit the showers and go home. After showering, I put on a shirt and track pants. I wore my jacket and got my backpack on. I noticed Sakusa just sitting at the bench, usually he goes home right away.

"Something wrong Omi-kun?" I sat beside him.

"Dont. Come. Near. Me." he said and I distanced myself a bit. That's Sakusa for ya.

"Sheesh Omi-kun don't get mad. What's up with ya? You usually go home right away after practice." I said.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just...uhm....waiting for you guys." he said.

"Aww that's so sweet of you Omi-Omi! I would literally hug you right now but you'll get mad."

"Don't even think about it." he glared at me.

Damn, he has nice hair and perfect eyes. Among the black jackals, Sakusa's the second most good looking person after me of course. I always tease him, on and off the court, but that's just my way of being friends with him.

"Come on guys let's go home." our captain called us and we both followed.

"So Omi-kun, valentine's day's just right around the corner." I started.

"So? I don't care." he said.

"Aww why Omi-kun? I was gonna ask you out."

"You disgust me." he shot a look at me.

"Just kidding Omi-kun! I know you're not the romantic type." I laughed.

God, I really wanna ask him out. Wait, what the hell?! Me? Ask Sakusa out?! This is messed up! I am messed up! I just see him as a good teammate! Could it be that I-NO!! THIS IS NOT FOR REAL!! THIS IS BULL! 

"You know Atsumu-" Sakusa said.

"I-I'll be stopping by my brother's shop! Thank you for today!" I quickly ran.

Sakusa's POV

Damn, why did he leave so fast?! 

Osamu's POV

"What a day." I sighed and fixed my shop. It is closing time so I had to tidy up. I finished counting today's earnings especially when a man bought so many Onigiris earlier. He told me he was waiting for a player in the Black Jackals. As I was done fixing everything up, Atsumu barged in the shop looking like he just got himself into trouble. 

"What is it this time again Atsumu!" 

"You gotta help me Samu!" he said. 

"What in the world happened to you?" I asked him. A lot of things are in his mind right now I guess. Maybe something bad happened in practice? 

"I-I don't know! I just felt this way-and I-I don't know why-" oh boy. I pulled him by his shoulders and looked at him. 

"Calm down!" I sighed "Let me lock up the shop first then we'll go to a ramen place and you tell me whatever the hell's going on with you!" I told him and he calmed down. We went to the ramen place, got orders and sat down. I might have had a few guesses as to why this idiot's like this. 

"Tsumu, tell me what's the matter?" I asked him. 

"Samu, I-I think I might be having feelings for someone." he said. Oh, he usually doesn't need my help about these things-I mean he's a grown man and all. 

"So? What's wrong with that? You've dated a shitton of people back in high school and college right?" 

"I did not!! Those were just flings!" 

"Sure, then why is it that you're like this huh? You're too old to deal with this situation!" 

"Samu, you know Sakusa Kiyoomi right?" 

"Yeah what about it him?" 

"He's the one I think I have feelings for." Atsumu said. 

I was shocked because what the fuck? My brother is having REAL feelings for Sakusa Kiyoomi? One of Japan's greatest spikers? His teammate who he teases around? I can't believe it. 

"Tsumu, I think you should take these things seriously." I told him. "I mean it's not bad at all. Honestly speaking, you guys would look good together." 

"Are you serious?" he asked and I nodded. 

"Valentine's day is just around the corner Tsumu, why don't you ask him out?" 

"Like hell he says yes." he muttered. 

"Tsumu, you will never know unless you try." I sighed. 

"Alright, I'll ask him out-" 

"But first you need to show that you care about him first. Always talk to him when at practice-just do what you usually do. Then, on the day before Valentine's ask him out. Just be yourself Tsumu." I said. He's done this before so he should be fine. 

"Thanks Samu, I knew I can count on you!" he smiled. 

"By the way, how's your onigiri business?" Atsumu asked. 

"It's fine. A customer was there earlier saying he's waiting for a player of your team." 

"Oh that must be Akaashi-san. He's a great guy and he's Bokuto's boyfriend." 

"Oh! I know him! They were teammates at Fukurodani in high school! That's why he looked a bit familiar."

\---

Atsumu's POV 

3 days before VDay and I've been doing great with Omi-kun! He's still the same germaphobe who we all love but he's been in a good mood lately. 

Sakusa's POV

[The day before Valentine's] 

Atsumu's being weird for these past days. I don't know what's happening to him but I'm kinda fine by it. I mean yeah he's still the team asshole but I'm used to him. 

Practice was finally over and we all hit the showers. After dressing myself, I waited for the others. I've been doing that lately because I wanna try new things. Atsumu came to me and sat beside me. 

"Hey Omi-kun!" he smiled. 

"Hey." I coldly replied. 

"What do you think of practice today?" 

"Ehh, it's fine I guess. I was glad that Hinata tossed to me."

"But I tossed to you too!" he pouted. 

"That's because you're a setter dumbass!" 

"It doesn't matter! Say, Valentine's Day is tomorrow." 

"Yeah what about it Atsumu?" 

"How would you like to be my date?" he smirked. 

"Hell no!" I glared at him. 

"Come on Omi-kun! We should celebrate!" he said. 

"We? Go celebrate on your own." 

"Oh come on! Think of it as a free trial. Who knows, maybe we'll end up being together eh?" he smirked. 

"I would rather die." 

"Come on Omi-kun! Please?" he did the puppy eyes thingy. He looks so awful. Really awful. To be honest, Atsumu's really not that bad. He may be an asshole but he cares for everyone deep inside. Well, I don't have anything to do tomorrow and there ain't any practice on Sundays. 

"Fine."

"Yay Omi-kun!" he hugged me but I pushed him. 

"Tomorrow at 2. Pick me up at my place. I swear, if you're late I'm gonna kick your ass!" 

"2. Got it! See you tomorrow Om-kun!!" he smiled. 

\---

[Tomorrrow] 

5 minutes till 2 pm I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Atsumu wearing a black shirt with a denim jacket over it, jeans and white sneakers with flowers on his hands. 

"Here's some flowers for you!" he smiled at me and gave the flowers. 

"T-thanks. I'll go put it a vase." Wow what effort.

I locked my door and we went on outside. I was wearing a white shirt and a windbreaker over, black pants and vans. It's a bit cold outside so we need wear a jacket or else we would freeze to death. 

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked him. 

"Sorry Omi-kun it's a surprise." 

Atsumu's POV 

Okay, I haven't thought our date through. Guess I'll just have to wing it. We went to my car and I opened the door for him. 

"Wow, such a gentleman." he rolled his eyes and we drove to a cafe. 

"A cafe?" he asked. 

"Yeah." We got out of the car and went inside. 

"What do you want Omi-kun?" I asked him. 

"A cappuccino and a chocolate muffin would be fine." he said. 

"Two cappuccinos and Two chocolate muffins please." I ordered. 

"Copycat." he rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" 

We find a table and sat down. I handed him his food and we talked about anything in particular. This lead us to getting to know each other more. We may be teammates but we don't know that much about each other. 

"Who's older? You or Osamu?" he asked. 

"Him by a couple minutes but that doesn't matter! We are twins and twins are twins." God I hate that question. He giggled and just ate his muffin. We learned so much about each other. I learned that he hates Ushiwaka before and how he wants to defeat him even though they're both in the top 3 aces in the country back in high school. 

Sakusa's POV

Wow, this date's going well. This is better than going anywhere to be honest. It's really a great idea for a first date. I never thought that Atsumu would be the caring type of guy. 

"Oh, it's 5 pm. We should go now Omi-kun, wouldn't wanna miss your favorite show now would you?" he chuckled and we went to his car.

"Omi-kun let's stop by my brother's Onigiri shop. He makes the best Onigiris in town." Atsumu said. 

"Yeah sure." 

I met his brother in person because our team eats at his shop after practice sometimes. Osamu's nicer in the outside compared to Atsumu. We got to his brother's shop and we were greeted by Osamu. 

"Hey Samu! Just came by to buy some Onigiri" Atsumu said. 

"Welcome back Sakusa-san!" Osamu waved. 

"Hello! I'm here!" Atsumu said. 

"I know dumbass, I saw you." Osamu rolled his eyes at his twin. 

"2 onigiris please." Atsumu said and paid for it. I've always liked Osamu's onigiris, they're delicious. We all talked while eating and it was funny to watch the twins have little arguments. They never grow up. After eating, we said good bye to his brother and Atsumu drove me home. He walked me to my door and we stopped. 

"I had fun today Omi-kun." he said. 

"I hate to say this but I had fun too." 

"Is a second date possible?" he asked. 

"No." and he pouted and I laughed. Alright, this is awkward. 

"Omi-kun?" 

"Yeah?"

He spread his arms out for a hug. He was looking at me sweetly waiting for me to hug him. I stood there for a moment thinking if I should hug him. 

"Come on I know you want to Omi-kun." he smirked. I sighed and hugged him. He hugged me tight, not wanting to let go. I pulled away from the hug and we smiled at each other. 

"See you in practice Omi-kun! I'll text when I get home. " he said. 

"See you, becareful Atsumu. Thank you for today. " 

"Aww, Omi-kun cares about me." he said and I rolled my eyes. 

He's not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send your feedback or comment anything! I love interacting with readers.


End file.
